Forgiveness
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Ravis blames himself for getting Lien into this situation. Zombie human AU.


**Hello guys! I've decided to do Hetalia zombie human AU oneshot.**

**It stars Ravis Galante and Lien Chi Pham as the two main characters. A friendly warning that this is going to be bittersweet ending. **

**Trigger warning: Character death, gore and not meant for people under 18 or sensitive stomach. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

A young Asian woman sighs to herself, as she slumps against a cool brick. She looked around the age of 22. She had long raven hair that was tied into a ponytail, golden tan skin and golden eyes. She wore a dark red t-shirt and tan pants looked like that they need to be washed. She looked like that she lost fate in herself...

Outside of the room that she was in. There was a huge commotion going on. It was a mixture of growls and gurgles. They were the sound of undead, lurking for flesh to feast on.

'Miss Lien.'

She looked up to see a young boy, around the age of 15 or 17, looking at her. He had curly light brown hair, violet eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. His clothes looked just as dirty as the woman's. He had a guilty look on his face.

The woman, Lien Chi Pham, looked at the boy with sad look on her. 'Yes, Ravis?'

The young boy, Ravis Galante, guilty looked at her weakly as he says. 'I'm sorry... for getting ourselves into this mess.'

'No, Ravis. It's my fault...' She says she looked down guilt. 'I should have paid attention to our surroundings much better.'

'Well... it's already too late for us now.' Ravis says he listens to growls and moans outside.

'It's only been like... two years since the out break.' Lien says she remembers in deep thought.

'I've honestly never thought of surviving zombie out break...' Ravis says he slumps next to Lien. 'You on the other hand look like that you can... but I ended being burden to you.'

'Ravis.' Lien rests her hand gently on his shoulders. 'This is real life. Not like the movies or games or whatever. None us won't last long here in this world. In the real world, not everyone wouldn't survive a zombie outbreak.'

'Only survived by sticking with Eduard and Toris, but...' His head dropped in guilt.

'Hey, I was only a college girl that worked in Asian restaurant, while still living my dad. Whom was a cop.' Lien says as smiled reassuringly at him. 'I only survived this because I've followed my dad's last words. 'Survive while you can.' So I only survived by sticking with our group and sheer dumb luck. Plus, none of us wouldn't survive anyway.'

'I guess that I take your word for it.' Ravis says he smiled weakly at her.

Suddenly gunshots were heard outside of the room that they were in.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

'It looks like that the others have arrived.' Lien says as she looked at where the sound came from.

'SHIT!' A voice calls in a mixture of anger and shock.

'What is it Sadik?' A girl's voice asks, but so gasps in horror. 'No! Lien! Ravis!'

'Erika, there's nothing that we can do about this.' Another man says.

Outside were three people. A man with tan skin and wearing a dark green parka. A girl with short blonde hair. An Asian man with raven hair.

They looked at the zombies that they've shot and killed. What the zombies have been eating were...

Lien and Ravis's corpses.

Lien's stomach was ripped open and her intestines were all gone. Her arms and leg looked like that they were chewed off. She had a bullet on her forehead, like some one shot her.

Ravis's neck looked like that it was missing a good chunk. His torso looked that it was ripped open. There was a bullet hole on his temple and small handgun that remained contact in his hands.

'It looks like that Ravis shot Lien and himself after being bitten so they would turn into zombies.' The raven haired man, Kiku, says as he looked at them.

'That was pretty smooth move kid.' Sadik says he looks at Ravis with some respect in his eyes.

'So...' Erika says as she looked rather sad. 'Do we move on?'

'I guess so, since we've managed to take care of every zombie out in this area.' Kiku says as he prays for Lien and Ravis for a safe trip in the afterlife. Erika followed allowed with him.

'That's right.' Sadik says he looks around. 'There's more to come.'

'Okay...'

The trio guiltily moves on while Lien and Ravis watch them leave.

'At least that they didn't need to shoot us zombies or end up being bitten by one of us as zombies.' Ravis says as he felt relieved.

'You did a smart choice Ravis.' Lien says as smiled at him.

'Thanks.' He says while smiling as they felt a light shining on them.

'We'll greet Erika, Sadik and Kiku when they arrive.'

'Okay.'

They soon moved on.

* * *

**The end.**

**Please read and review! **


End file.
